The present invention relates to a fascia panel for a motor vehicle which comprises a tablet that can be used as a writing support.
Document FR 2 851 530 describes a motor vehicle fascia panel which comprises a recess used for storage and closed by a substantially horizontal cover. The cover can pivot from its horizontal position, in which it closes the recess, to a position in which it hangs from the fascia panel, forming an inclined surface that can be used as a writing support.
One drawback of this type of fascia panel is the space requirement of the cover in the closed position. The presence of the cover prevents the installation of other functional members in the fascia panel.